


My Gloria

by Stunfisky



Series: My Gloria [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ADHD Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky
Summary: "When I was a wee lass I lived far away from this land! A hot land filled with fashion and seas is where I was born. A land that once held terrors that would threaten the land.  Either by drowning in everlasting storms or scorching the earth bone dry."
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria & Onion | Allister
Series: My Gloria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	My Gloria

**Author's Note:**

> A small post-canon story about my version of Gloria featuring her background.

"The era of the new champion begins now!" Raihan cheered as Gloria gave him a high five.

"I thought it started when I kicked Leon's arse?"

"Details!" He dismissed before pulling Gloria in for a selfie.

She giggled, flashing a victory gesture for the photo before wiggling out of the dragon timer's grasp. She playfully dashed away to the approaching group. "Hey! Welcome to the party!"

"This is my castle! Why are you greeting people like ya own the place?"

"Shove it, dragon man. I kicked your arse so I own you now!" Gloria called back in a teasing tone. This got a laugh out of the group. "I missed you all! Howzzit been?"

Milo talked about how everyone and everything in Turrfield was going as usual. Nessa exclaimed how excited she was to have a photoshoot with Gloria. Kabu explained that Motostoko was preparing a party of their own to celebrate Gloria's win. They continued to chat and tease each other until the rest of the Gym leaders arrived. Gloria, taking particular interest in one of them. "Allister!" The new Champion beamed before running up to the other child and hugging him. Bea was quick to react and pried her away from him. "Boo! You're such a bore, Bea!" Gloria whined before taking a moment to realize just how much she had shaken up the other child. "I'm sorry Allister. I got too excited. I'm just really happy to see you again."

The older leaders shared a knowing look while Bea continued to scold Gloria until Allister stepped forward. "Im…. happy to see you too… Congratulations, Gloria." Gloria beamed and before she could say anything Gamma released herself from her pokeball

"Gamma?! Oh, do you wanna join the party too?" Gloria gasped out in surprise. The Gengar only laughed before fading from sight. "Okay. Don’t be too mischievous."

"Speaking of your Gengar…" Nessa started.

Gloria grinned before scrambling to a chair to stand on. "Aye, I hear your cries you codswallops!"

"-thats not how you use that word-" Gorgie interjected.

"When I was a wee lass I lived far away from this land! A hot land filled with fashion and seas is where I was born. A land that once held terrors that would threaten the land. Either by drowning in everlasting storms or scorching the earth bone dry."

"You were born in Hoenn?" Kabu asked in surprise. "Why did you ask all those questions about it then?"

"While born there I did not grow up there. Me Mum an Pops are worse than a Zangoose and Seviper so me Mum dashed us off to her family in Unova! I lived there for as long as I can remember. O'ever! As I came of age to begin my journey we moved again ol’ the way ‘ere in Galar to a small town where scant another child beside the one down the way. "

"Oh! That's me?"

"Hop! Didn’t notice that you came in!" Gloria nearly dived at the boy to hug him. "Leon, you're here too! Please have patience teaching me in the coming days." She greeted after letting go of her friend.

"Wait, so how old are you?" Bea asked.

Gloria turned around, "I'm 12! Two years younger than Hop!"

"That young? I thought you were at least 14." Nessa commented.

"You're not far off from Allister then." Milo motioned to the boy standing behind him.

The new champion made a noise of surprise. "We're close in age?" He nodded before holding up three fingers. "Thirteen? Really? Here I thought you were younger than me. I guess I gotta show you some seniority respect, huh?"

He shook his head. "N-no! Friends don't that to show that. Besides… you understand… you have Gamma."

Melony reminded,"Oh! You never did tell us about Gamma." 

"Oh yeah, I’ve only told Allister. It's nothing too special. I got into a fight with some family and decided I was going to run away. After roaming the streets for a few hours Gamma found me. She was just a ghastly at the time. Well, I guess I should say she was following me. I got really angry at her, but she stayed beside until my anger fizzled out and I decided to go back home. She’s sorta been with me ever since. She even hid herself in my stuff when we moved to Postwick. When we got to the Wilds she stole a pokeball and made herself at home. She let me train her, but she wouldn’t let me use her in an official battle until Leon. That's when she deemed me strong enough to show her off."

Gloria's voice had gotten quieter as she told them the story. It was a quiet voice full of happy admiration. Satisfied the others shared their similar experiences before moving off to talk about food. Hop rested a hand on Gloria's shoulder. "You okay? It seems like you're about to hit your limit."

She shook her head, "I'm okay. I… This is my job now. I need to make friends with them."

"Don’t push yourself too much, okay? Even I'm already feeling drained."

Gloria noticed that Allister was listening in on their conversation. "Hmm, then I may take your offer. Come on, let's find a place!" She grasped her friends' hands and led the two of them away from the party.

As food was being served the others began to notice the missing trio. “Where’s lil’ Miss Champ and the other two?” Piers asked trying to sound aloof despite his brotherly instincts kicking in. As if on cue, a picture message was sent to the league chat. Two Gengars smiled at the camera while three children slept on a mass of blankets. Hop and Gloria had their backs to each other and Gloria was cuddling Allister in her arms. Allister was leaning into embrace. 

“Gorgie and his brothers used to sleep like that…”

“M-Ma!” Laughter filled the table at the man’s embarrassment.

“Leon.” Kabu started. “Gloria is a unique girl and you’ve known her the longest out of any of us here.”

The ex-champion sighed with a smile. “Those theatrics she shows… well, those are what they are. Her mum said she was bullied a lot in school. Especially when they found out a ghost pokemon was following her around. It seems to be Gloria’s way of trying to be interesting enough to have people wanting to be her friends.” The table’s atmosphere got heavy.

“Allister… he doesn’t tell me, but he gets bullied at school too.” Bea murmured now poking at the leeks of her plate.

“That fight she mentioned? Apparently it was because Gloria was too reckless, too emotional, and said some things that would eventually cause her Mum to cut ties with her family. When Gamma was around Gloria changed.”

“That explains her personality changing so often.” Nessa offered. “I’m guessing she has some attention issue?”

Leon nodded, “Yeah. Her Mum was going to take her to the doctor, but then she noticed how the change only occurred when Gamma was around. She believes that Gamma is somehow eating all of the excess energy that Gloria can’t control. She and Gloria both believe that her calmer self is the true self. That’s why Gamma only comes out when she becomes too overwhelmed. However, that’s also why Gamma refused to battle during stressful times for Gloria.”

Silence fell for a few moments. “Well, it’ll be difficult to deal with a child Champion, but I think that we’re still getting an improvement over fashion atrocity over there.” Bea teased. Leon retorted, but that just made everyone laugh. 

“Not only her, but we’ll also have to adjust to our soon-to-be gym leader.” Nessa reminded.

“Opal has that rascal though, so I don’t think there will be much to worry about.” Milo also reminded causing the others to agree. The gym leaders and ex-champion then started talking about a variety of things until the three children returned with growling stomachs.


End file.
